


A Perfect Fit

by Jencala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jealous Sirius Black, Jealousy, M/M, Marauders' Era, no mention of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala
Summary: Sirius took a steadying breath. "That Muggle was pawing all over you!""What are you on about?” Remus shook his head. “ He was just measuring me for my suit!""Yeah, well he didn't grab my cock when he was taking my measurements!" Sirius huffed.Remus stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing.  "Sirius Orion Black.  Are you jealous?  Of a Muggle tailor?"





	A Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/gifts).



> This fic is a birthday present for the amazing NachoDiablo and is way overdue. I'm sorry it's so late, but I hope you like it anyway despite its' horrific tardiness Nacho because you deserve all the good things!
> 
> Special thanks to my beta Gaeilgerua for making my words infinitely better!

Sirius watched the tailor with his teeth clenched, trying to maintain the smile on his face.  He fully blamed Lily for this.

Muggle tuxedos.  For a  _ wizarding  _ bonding ceremony.  He loved Muggle clothes and had been excited when Lily had said she'd prefer the tuxes to the robes James had expected but quickly acquiesced when his bride-to-be had stated her preference. 

Now, looking at the tailor getting a little too familiar with his boyfriend, he knew it had been a terrible idea.

"Just turn to your right a bit, please."  The young tailor instructed Remus as he stood on the dais. 

Sirius watched as Remus moved as instructed and the Muggle used his measuring tape to measure from Remus' waist to his ankle, his hand a little too relaxed on Remus' waist. 

He didn't remember the Muggle being so handsy when he'd taken  _ his  _ measurements.

Remus met his eyes and Sirius relaxed a bit, the smile on Moony's face as he shrugged and rolled his eyes at how long the tailor was taking made him unclench his fists where they'd been digging into the sides of the chair he sat in.

The tailor stood and walked behind Remus, taking a measurement of his back, his eyes resting on the curve of Remus' arse much too long for Sirius' liking.  He couldn't blame the man, Moony did look appealing in the dark corduroy pants he wore, but he was Sirius' to ogle, not this blond Muggle's.

"One more measurement, sir, and we'll be all done."  The tailor smiled at Remus and Sirius could swear it was more of a leer. 

The man walked in front of Remus again after jotting down some notes on his notepad and dropped down to his knees in front of his boyfriend again, his pen between his teeth.  He looked up at Remus with a smirk, too lascivious in Sirius' mind, and asked Remus to stand with his feet apart.

Remus complied, and the tailor began to measure his inseam, one hand resting on Remus' ankle as the other came up the inside of his leg with the long tape.  Sirius clenched his jaw as he saw the man's hand come exceedingly close to the juncture of Remus' legs.

"Ah, you have quite a long inseam!" The tailor grinned up at Remus, one eyebrow quirked.

"That's it!" Sirius stood and grabbed a shocked Remus by the arm. "You have your measurements, right?"

The tailor stood up, eyes wide as Sirius pulled Remus off the dais. "Ugh, yes, I think so."

"Great, we're done then.  You can owl--  _ call  _ us when the tuxedos are ready.   _ Goodbye _ ," He ground out, dragging a confused Remus behind him.

He pushed the door of the shop open roughly and dragged Remus outside ignoring Remus' protests.

"Sirius!  Slow down!"

Sirius kept his hand on Remus' arm as he led him past the next shop and down the alley next to it.  He turned around to face his boyfriend and saw the confusion on his face.

"Sirius, stop!  What the hell?" Remus exclaimed, shaking his arm free from Sirius' grasp. "That was so rude, what was that about?"

He took a steadying breath. "That Muggle was pawing all over you!"

"What are you on about?” Remus shook his head. “ He was just measuring me for my suit!"

"Yeah, well he didn't grab  _ my  _ cock when he was taking my measurements!" Sirius huffed.

Remus stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing.  "Sirius Orion Black. Are you jealous? Of a Muggle tailor?"

Sirius shook his head and shrugged.  "He got a bit too hands-on and I thought it was unprofessional is all."

Remus stepped closer to him in the darkened alley, the corners of his mouth curving into a crooked smile. "Unprofessional, huh?"

"Yes. Unprofessional."  Sirius repeated, his chin jutting out defiantly. 

"It bothered you, did it?"  Remus teased, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pulling him close against himself. "A bit too hands-on, was he?"

Sirius looked into Remus' amused eyes and the ridiculousness of the situation dawned on him.  He chuckled softly and leaned into Remus, his arms coming to rest around Remus' shoulders. "He was touching you.  He was bloody ogling you like a piece of meat."

Remus rolled his eyes. "He wasn't."

"I was watching him, Moony.  He was most definitely trying to chat you up.   _ Long inseam _ he said, that bloke was pawing you, and you didn't even realize it."

Remus shook his head, "Pads -"

"You don't believe me, do you?" Sirius cut him off incredulously. "You're a gorgeous man, Remus, even if you don't see it, everyone else does."

"Just because you get jealous easily doesn't mean the tailor was hitting on me."  Remus chided.

Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed, one hand coming to tangle in the soft curls at Remus' nape. "Oh Moony, you're so beautiful and the fact you don't see it makes you even hotter."  Sirius pressed a kiss to the corner of his lover's mouth. "That bloke would have let you take him right there if you'd agreed, but you're mine, and no one else can have you."

He met his lover's gaze and watched the deep green darken, a ring of amber around the pupil widen, his breath catching as Remus pressed their hips together.

"Yours, am I?"  The husky tone of Remus' voice sent a thrill up Sirius' spine. 

Sirius smirked, licking his lips before answering. " _ Mine _ .  All mine, and don't you forget it."

Closing the distance between them, Sirius sought Remus' mouth, hot and pliant, opening under his.  It didn't matter that they had kissed thousands of times before, every time Sirius felt Remus' soft lips on his, the hot slide of his tongue against his own, it felt decadent, almost sinful in its pleasure. 

Sirius pressed Remus back against the brick wall, his hands sliding under Remus' jumper, seeking skin and relishing the shiver he felt course through Remus' body as his fingers teased the soft skin at the small of his back.  Remus' hands weren't idle, and he tangled his fingers through the hair at Sirius' nape, holding his head in place as he devoured Sirius' mouth. 

"Fuck."  Sirius gasped, breaking their kiss to rest his forehead against Remus' as Remus slid a knee between his legs and slid a hand down to grip his arse.  Already achingly hard, he couldn't help grinding against Remus' leg, desperately seeking friction.

"Let's go home." Sirius gasped, as Remus kissed down his neck.

Remus pulled back and looked into Sirius' eyes with a wicked smirk.  "No."

"No?"  Sirius was incredulous.  "Moony, please... I'm sorry I was a jealous prick, but I want, no I  _ need  _ you to fuck me."

Sirius felt himself spun around and shoved against the brick wall before he could register what was happening and he stared at Remus, the glint in his lover's eyes making his breath catch.

Remus' grin was feral as he pinned Sirius to the wall of the well-lit alley.  "Oh I'm going to fuck you, don't worry about that." He pulled his wand out of his back pocket and murmured a few quick spells towards the entrance to the alley, just a dozen steps from where they stood in the bright daylight.  "But I'm going to take you right here."

Sirius' eyes widened, his heart racing, as he looked between Remus and the people walking past the mouth of the alley.  "But- but, Moony! There are people just there!"

"Makes it even more fun, don't you think?" 

Before Sirius could even think of a response, Remus' mouth was on his, stealing his breath in a hungry kiss.  His hands moved to Sirius' jeans, swiftly unzipping them and sliding his hand inside to palm Sirius' erection.

"Fuck... _ Remus _ ..."  Sirius moaned against Remus' lips as his hand dipped inside his pants and stroked his cock. "W-what if someone s-sees?"

Remus kissed his way up Sirius' jaw, sucking at the pulse point beneath his ear before answering. "A few well-placed spells should keep them away." He nipped at Sirius' ear before continuing, his voice low and lust-filled.  "But if they do, they can enjoy the show because I don't plan on stopping until I'm balls deep inside you and you're screaming my name."

Shuddering at his words, Sirius rocked into Remus' hand, his own sliding down his boyfriend's back to grasp his arse and pull him closer.  "Merlin, I love it when you talk dirty."

Remus chuckled against Sirius' throat, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin and biting down on his clavicle before soothing the bite with his tongue.  "You like it even more when I do dirty things to you, don't you?"

Sirius couldn't even answer before Remus dropped swiftly to his knees and pulled Sirius' jeans and pants down his legs.  He groaned as Remus kissed his thigh and buried his nose in the patch of dark curls above his aching cock, inhaling deeply. 

"You think that tailor could turn my head when I've got you, so beautiful and amazing, all to myself?" Remus asked as he pressed kisses to Sirius' stomach and down his thighs.

Sirius looked down, tangling his fingers in Remus' tawny curls gently, the sight of Remus on his knees in the alley pleasuring him making his breath hitch.

Remus met Sirius' eyes as he took hold of Sirius' cock, licking up the underside and flicking his tongue at the mushroomed head.  He licked the drops of pre-cum already leaking and spoke again. "Godric, you taste delicious. Do you think I could so much as look at another man when you taste this good?"

He didn't allow Sirius to answer before engulfing his prick in the warm cavern of his mouth, taking as much as he could down his throat.  He bobbed his head, letting Sirius' cock slide almost out of his mouth before swallowing him back down, his cheeks hollowed to increase the pressure. 

Sirius could only grunt as the fingers of Remus' one hand dug into his arse to hold him in place, and he laved at his cock as if it was the sweetest delicacy. He fought the urge to buck his hips and drive his cock deeper down Remus' throat and twisted his fingers in Remus' hair to help ground himself, the pleasure almost too great to bear.

He couldn't hold back a whine as Remus released him with a wicked smile and smoothly stood up, licking his lips as he stared into Sirius' dazed eyes.  "I don't want you to come just yet, love." Remus leaned forward and kissed him, his tongue stroking Sirius' before he pulled back and nipped at his bottom lip.

"Turn around."  Sirius' heart raced at the growled command, and he complied immediately, turning to face the brick wall.  His jeans pooled around his ankles made it difficult to move, and he quickly kicked one boot off and ignored Remus' chuckle as he slipped one leg out of his jeans and put his boot back on so as not to step on the dirty ground.

Remus pressed against his back, one hand sliding down to knead the firm cheek of his bare arse and the other slipping around Sirius' chest and under his t-shirt. 

"How could you think that tailor would hold any appeal when just the thought of touching your skin makes me hard as a rock?"  With those words Remus ground his still clothed cock against the cleft of Sirius' arse, his hand sliding up Sirius' chest, tweaking a nipple and coming to rest against Sirius' neck. 

He licked a trail up the side of Sirius' neck, his teeth grazing the taut cordons as Sirius leaned back to give him further access.  Sirius shivered as Remus' hand slipped between them and teased his cleft, dipping inside to tease his puckered hole. 

Remus whispered something against his throat, and Sirius felt a cool gel slick his passage, and Remus' finger breach him.  He pushed back against his hand eager for more, but Remus stilled him with the hand at his neck tightening briefly, and a muttered, "Patience, pup."

He felt another finger enter him and it took every ounce of willpower Sirius possessed to heed Remus' words and not grind himself back against that hand. 

"No other man could hold a candle to you, love." Remus breathed against his skin, his fingers stretching him open while his mouth slid hotly against his jaw. "You're so tight around my fingers, and I can't wait to feel you around my cock."

"Godric, Remus... _please_..."

Remus twisted his fingers, brushing against Sirius' prostate, and Sirius keened, his vision blurring from the pleasure. "What do you want, Sirius?"  Remus teased, reaching deeper and stroking the glans repeatedly. "Tell me."

" _ Fuck _ ..." Sirius groaned, not able to resist pushing back on Remus' hand, aching for more. "You - I want  _ you _ .  I need your cock, Rem,  _ please _ ....just fuck me."

Sirius moaned at the loss as Remus immediately withdrew his fingers, and he heard the telltale sound of a zipper lowering and the rustle of fabric.  He braced himself against the wall and spread his legs wider, turning his head and watching as Remus slicked his own prick with a muttered spell and once again covered his back with his body.

With no hesitation, Remus lined himself up and pushed forward, entering and filling Sirius with one long, delicious slide until his thick cock was buried to the hilt.  Sirius hissed at the burn and stretch, but loved every second of the  _ pleasurepain _ and rocked back against his lover.

Remus slipped both arms around Sirius' chest and pulled him back flush against himself, snapping his hips once and causing Sirius to cry out.  "Does that feel good?" He breathed into Sirius' ear, his teeth nipping at the soft flesh of his lobe. 

"Yes..." Sirius moaned, his hands reaching back to grab at whatever part of Remus he could reach, keening low in his throat as Remus swiveled his hips and the thick length inside him pressed against his prostate. "Yes, fuck yes... you feel amazing."

Remus took Sirius' hands and positioned them against the wall for him to brace himself against, and he flipped Sirius' long hair over one shoulder before gripping his hips.  Remus pulled out almost completely, then thrust inside him roughly before repeating the same slow slide out. "You're so tight and perfect around my cock." He slammed back inside him and repeated the torturous rhythm. "No other man could make me feel like this, could take my cock as well as you can."

Sirius registered the words, but his brain was too fogged with lust to pay much attention anything other than the hot slide of Remus inside him, his fingers digging bruises into his hips that he knew he'd look at later and crave more of.  He bit his lip as Remus leaned forward, his rhythmic thrusting never stopping, and he grazed the side of Sirius' neck with his teeth. 

"I belong to you, Pads...only  _ you _ ." Remus murmured against his throat, one hand slipping down to wrap around Sirius' neglected cock.  "Fuck, you feel amazing." Remus pumped his prick in time to his thrusts. "Like silk covered steel in my hand...your arse is so fucking perfect, so hot,  _ Merlin _ ..."

Sirius could feel the tension coiling in his balls, his sac tightening against his body as Remus fucked him expertly.  "Rem...so close." He moaned, rocking back into Remus and then forward into Remus' hand tight around his prick, the sensations nearly overwhelming him. 

Remus dragged his teeth down Sirius' throat, earning himself a low growl. "Come for me, Pads, let go."  Remus sped up his pace, thrusting hard into Sirius over and over again and his hand tightened on Sirius' prick, twisting on the upstroke, his thumb flicking over the head. 

Completely forgetting they were out in the open for anyone to see, Sirius cried out loudly as his orgasm washed over him.  His vision went white at the edges as wave after wave of pleasure crested, and he was helpless to do anything but ride it out, spilling himself all over Remus' hand and the wall in front of him.  He sagged in Remus' arms and felt Remus' hips stutter, Sirius' name on his lips over and over again as he came deep inside him. 

Sirius fell forward against the wall in front of him, catching himself with a chuckle as Remus' weight sagged against his back.

"Sorry about that." Remus panted against his shoulder.

They stood like that for a few moments, catching their breath before Remus moved back, slipping out of Sirius and casting a quick cleansing spell over them both. Sirius pulled his jeans on and fastened them before turning around to face Remus who was adjusting his own clothes but looked at Sirius with a smirk.

"Still jealous?" He teased as he pulled Sirius into his arms, sharing a soft, lingering kiss.

Sirius pulled back after a few moments and ran a possessive hand up to cup Remus' cheek, silently thrilling when Remus leaned into his touch. "No, but I can't help it, Moony. I love you so much and just the thought of another man stealing you away from me - fuck, it drives me insane."

"Oh, Pads, don't you get it?" Remus rolled his eyes fondly.  "No one could ever steal me away because you're it for me. I love you.  No other person in this world could hold a candle to you, love."

Sirius surged forward and captured Remus' lips once more, pouring his heart into the kiss.  He finally released Remus and took his hand, interlacing their fingers. "What do you say we go home and you convince me some more?"

Remus laughed. "What, sex in an alley where anyone could see us not enough for one afternoon?"

"Not nearly." Sirius waggled his eyebrows and led a still laughing Remus back down the alley towards the street with a grin. "Let's go put on a show for the neighbors."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love. ;-)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at JenCala


End file.
